


Vindication

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [69]
Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Evy, figuring out the puzzle box.





	Vindication

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 7. key

Evy studied the 'box' carefully, eyes casually flicking through the hieroglyphs until she was certain she knew the starting point. There was no choice of left or right, up or down. This one was laid out like a puzzle, a clever one, to solve, and solve it she would. 

One finger there, another on that mark, and then push — pure delight flooded her nerves and mind alike as the eight pieces of its opening sprang open to reveal the secrets of the box. Her brother's presence was secondary in this moment, as she triumphed against a long dead riddling priest.


End file.
